


December 11th - Hot Chocolate

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Stucky Christmas, super-soldier husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: "Steve where are we going?" Bucky whined as they continued to shuffle down the sidewalk."Buck you've asked me that 50 times since we got out the car, I'm not tellin' you, it's a surprise!" Steve answered while checking that Bucky's blindfold was still in place.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	December 11th - Hot Chocolate

"Steve where are we going?" Bucky whined as they continued to shuffle down the sidewalk.

"Buck you've asked me that 50 times since we got out the car, I'm not tellin' you, it's a surprise!" Steve answered while checking that Bucky's blindfold was still in place.

Bucky huffed but kept walking obediently, "y'know you should be proud of me pal, I'm walkin' down a crowded street with my eyes covered."

Steve gently pulled Bucky to a stop and wrapped an arm around his waist so he could whisper in the brunet's ear, "I'm so proud of you, not a day goes by when I'm not proud of you Bucky Barnes." 

Even with his eyes covered, Steve could see how pleased Bucky was with the comment by the way the corners of his mouth curled up slightly before the brunet nudged him to get moving again, "c'mon punk, take me to my surprise. Unless you want to tell me what it is..."

"Bucky!" Steve laughed fondly, "I've made it this far, I'm not going to tell you where we're going when we're less than 3 feet from the door!"

"That close? Huh, is that chocolate I can smell?" Bucky sniffed as they neared the door. 

Once they'd carefully manoeuvered inside, Steve moved to stand in front of Bucky to lift away the blindfold, watching as steel grey eyes blinked open blearily at the change in light, before they narrowed to focus on their surroundings. 

"What is this place?" Bucky's voice was almost reverent as he turned in place to look around. 

"Cocoa Bar" Steve explained, tugging Bucky towards the counter, "DIY hot chocolate, they've got loads of different kinds that you can mix together" here the blonde paused to rub the back of his flushed neck sheepishly, "I, uh, thought you might like it."

"Like it? Stevie, I love it!" Bucky said happily, grin soft and bright.

Of course, the only problem when faced with near-endless possibilities for hot chocolate making is where do you start?!

Bucky walked up and down the entire selection of options twice before he finally grabbed a mug to start making, hesitating further before eventually starting with a spoonful of Columbian milk chocolate, followed quickly by one of salted caramel, and a shot of maple syrup. In Bucky's view, no hot chocolate was complete without marshallows, and he made no attempt to hide his little squeak of excitement when he found some shaped like stars. 

While Bucky tucked himself away at a table in the corner, Steve finished making his own cup of peppermint and pecan hot chocolate before joining him. 

"So, what do you think? Yours taste good?" he asked, settling into the armchair opposite Bucky. 

"Mmm," Bucky hummed happily as he sipped, "it's a good start."

"Just a start huh?" Steve teased before tasting his own, "damn that's good."

"C'mon Rogers, you don't expect me to just drink one do you?" Bucky scoffed, grinning when Steve laughed.

Still chuckling, Steve put down his mug to pull a battered paperback from his pocket, "I had a feeling we'd be here for a while so I came prepared" he teased with a wink. 

"You know me so well." 

"Well, I married you didn't I?"

"Ya sure did Rogers, but I might have to divorce you to marry this hot chocolate."

"Yeah yeah, gimme a marshmallow?"

Bucky scowled, but plucked one out anyway, pressing it to Steve's lips so that he could smear chocolate over them, leaning in to kiss it off once Steve had swallowed the small star. "Thank you for the surprise, I love it. Can we come back?"

"Bucky, we can come back as often as you like" Steve promised, returning Bucky's kiss with one of his own. "Besides, I want to try their cookies."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
